


Common Sense

by Cadele



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Justmakessense, Peace, SlightAU, commonsense, groupdiscussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadele/pseuds/Cadele
Summary: I mean? The answer seems pretty simple to me.





	Common Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Ever heard of satire?

“Hey everyone, uh, it looks like the entire town is deserted,” Casandra anounced to the crowd of anxious teenagers. 

“I mean... the buses just ditched us so that’s pretty weird.” Kelly noted with some volume the obvious facts of the situation, “none of us have any texts or calls from our parents saying the left so...”

”So we’re probably in a parallel universe,” declared Allie.

”Sounds about right,” agreed Grizz. 

Casandra nodded in thought before coughing to get everyone’s attention again. “Cool, so, let’s get together in the morning and sort this out. We’ll set up a farm and start rationing resources immediately, does everyone agree?” 

”That sounds smart, I agree completely,” Harry put his hands on his hips, “No point messing about, let’s just get to it.”

”Great!” Casandra grinned. Then stopped grinning. Because they are in an alternate universe. And that is frightening, and when teenagers are frightened... they lash out. 


End file.
